tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Northern Cyrodiil
The Kingdom of Northern Cyrodiil, also known as Kingdom of greater ' 'Jerall or Kingdom of Kynareth's People, is a cyrodiilic kingdom in the north-western-central region of Tamriel, and is mostly populated by Imperials, Nords and (civilised) Reachmen. The capital of northern Cyrodiil, Elinhir, is located in southern Craglorn. But as most of the kingdom's territories lay within Colovia, it revers to itself as cyrodiilic. History The forerunner faction of todays Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil was the County of Falkreath established in the year 2E 576 by the death of Jarl Uther Blackheart of Falkreath who's Jarldom swore allegiance to the Longhouse Emperors. When Viscount Clarus Aquilarios conquered the Jarldom as a part of the Aquilarios Rebellion of his oldest brother he was made Count of County Falkreath and thus became a vassal to the (new) Empire of Cyrodiil. Even after the Soulburst and the resulting chaos in Cyrodiil, Falkreath stood loyal to the Empire and was one of the rather save places within the Empire. However after the Soulless One captured the Imperial City and starts his campaign to reestablish the Empire in 2E 583 the County declares independence and shortly after signs the Aquilarios Alliance with his older brother, the Count of Chorrol. The both Count's then declare themself Duke's and the independent Duchies of Falkreath and Chorrol. In 2E 584 the Duchy is proclaimed the Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil after the Duke is gifted Elinhir. Economy The kingdom's economy stands on three collums: * Mining (in southern Craglorn) * forestry (in Falkreath) * hunting (in Jerall County and Falkreath) Their economy is strong as they have nearly every resource they need but lack a big amount of trading partners because of their recent political actions. Populace The population consists of three races (with a few exceptions): * colovian Imperials (52%) * Nords (22%) * Reachmen (16%) As the Imperial Race is dominating, the kingdom's culture is mostly colovian although they follow the (new) belief of the Nine Divines. In the Kingdom live about 80.000 citizen. (Census pending) Religion The Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil follows it's own religion which is, with some exceptions in Colovia, only practiced within the kingdom. It removes Akatosh from the top and replaces it with the sacred married couple of Shezzar (Shor) and Kynareth (Kyne), the "parents of all men". Still Akatosh holds a high place in the pantheon as he is father to all other gods, also the "parents of all men". Their gods are: * Shezarr (God/Father of Men and War) * Kynareth (Goddess of the heavens, the winds and the elements; Mother of Men) * Akatosh (God of Time; Father of gods) * Arkay (God of Life) * Dibella (Godess of Fertility) * Julianos (God of Wisdom) * Mara (God of Community) * Stendarr (God of Justice) * Zenithar (God of Work and Commerce) Military Structure The Kingdom mostly uses imperial battle-tactics with similar equipment to the empire's. Ranks * Auxillary * Legionnaire * Quaestor * Praefect * Tribune * Legate * General Oath "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to King Name '' and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great realm. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the King! Long live the Kingdom!" WeatherCategory:Factions'' Category:Interregnum